Party All Night
by Jocelyn
Summary: A trip to the mall, a wrestling match, and a co-ed (and illegal) student slumber party. 'Nuff said. No X2 spoilers. Rating for language and dirty imagery. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

Title: Party All Night  
  
Author: Jocelyn (jdog985@hotmail.com)  
  
Feedback: Give it to me, baby! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!  
  
Summary: A trip to the mall, a wrestling match, and a co-ed student slumber party. 'Nuff said.  
  
Rating: R for language and dirty imagery   
  
Characters: All the main characters and a few original students (Nadine, Charlotte, Andy, Allen) created on the principle of "The more, the merrier!"  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Brian Singer and Marvel Comics, blah blah, I ain't makin' a dang penny offa this fic, blah blah, I'd appreciate it if the aforementioned owners of the X-men did not sue my brains out. Thank you.  
  
Spoilers: None for X2 (written before X2 came out)  
  
Part I: The Mansion…  
  
"No, you can't have the Mercedes, Kitty. Take one of the SUV's if that many of you are going."  
  
"Aw, please, Mr. Summers? The Mercedes is a cool car!"   
  
Cyclops loved the fact that his sunglasses let him roll his eyes without being noticed, "Plenty of kids drive not-so-cool cars to the mall. You girls will have no trouble finding boys to flirt with whether you're in a Mercedes or a Ford."  
  
Behind Kitty, Jubilation Lee sighed in defeat. "If we have to take an SUV, can we have the Navigator?" she pleaded, naming the most expensive of the fleet.  
  
"Quit while you're ahead," Jean Grey murmured in her fiancé's ear.  
  
"Fine, fine, wait a minute." Scott walked into his office and pulled the keys to the Lincoln out of a desk drawer. "Here you go, and remember, no one under sixteen drives!"  
  
"Yessir!" In a flurry of waves, smiles, and giggles, the gaggle of girls darted off on their errand.  
  
Scott shook his head and started to walk back into his office, then paused and turned back, "Hey Kitty!"  
  
The girls stopped. "Yes?" Kitty asked.  
  
"What on Earth are you going shopping for, anyway? You girls could open a mall of your own with your wardrobes."  
  
The girls glanced at each other then shrugged, "We're just, you know…shopping!"  
  
"No, I don't know. For what?"  
  
"I mean…" Jubilee raised her hands helplessly, "We just like to…I don't know…walk around the mall, try on clothes, eat ice cream, and if we find something we like, we buy it."  
  
"It's a girl thing," Jean added from behind him.  
  
"Oo-kay."  
  
"Actually," Kitty piped up. "We're buying pajamas!"  
  
"Pajamas?"  
  
"Well, actually, they're for Rogue," she explained.   
  
Rogue blushed and glared at Kitty. Scott stared at them, "So all of you are going to buy clothes for one of you?"  
  
"Yeah! It's a girl thing!"  
  
Giving up on trying to understand, Scott waved them off and turned to Jean. "Teenaged girls," he said with a snort.  
  
The pair had only walked a few feet down the hall towards their room when they were accosted by the oldest portion of the male student body, "Mr. Summers, can we go down to the Arena?"  
  
"Weren't you guys there last week for the motorcycle show?"  
  
"Yes, but today's Wrestling Day! Al the Sledgehammer's taking on Maxie the Bonecrusher! Please can we go?" Bobby Drake begged.  
  
"Teenaged boys," Jean murmured.  
  
"All right, you can have one of the cars," Scott headed back to his office.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Summers? Can we take the Mercedes?"   
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
***** 


	2. Part 2

Part II: Westchester Mall, later that afternoon…  
  
"We really should've held out for the Mercedes," Kitty complained as the girls wandered through the Juniors section of one of the stores.  
  
"Better not push our luck," Rogue said. "And did you have to tell Mr. Summers I needed pajamas?"  
  
"It's impossible to explain to a guy that girls just go to the mall to shop without buying anything! And you do need pajamas!" Jubilee added.  
  
"I have—"  
  
"—You have a worn-out nightgown with several slash-marks through it, and you're gonna need better than that tonight!" Nadine Sanderson pointed out.  
  
Kitty giggled, "You make it sound like she needs lingerie!"  
  
"You know what I meant! She needs to cover up a little better in case any of the guys get friendly!" Nadine winked and all the girls took the cue to make raunchy noises.  
  
"Won't Mr. Summers wonder why we spent all day at the mall for one person's pajamas?" Charlotte Larson asked.  
  
"I saw Ms. Grey laughing at us; she'll explain it all to him," Jubilee replied. "Hey, here we go: pajama sets. Ooh, Rogue, how about hot pink!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Rogue looks good in pale pink," Kitty pointed out. "But that color could blind Cyclops!"  
  
"Helloo! Check out these green silk ones!"   
  
"You plannin' on loanin' me eighty dollars to pay for 'em, Jube?"  
  
"Okay, moving on, what about flannel? You always complain that our room's too cold, ooh, and these are fuzzy!"   
  
The girls clustered around the fuzzy blue pajamas that Jubilee was holding up. Rogue held them up to her arm and everyone eyed them critically. "The color's good on you," "They're nice and soft!" "Those are a definite 'maybe,'" "Try 'em on!" "Yeah, model 'em first!"  
  
Rogue slipped into the fitting room and came out a few minutes later to twirl around under her friends' inspection. "Definitely yes." "How much?" "Who cares, I say get 'em!" "Ooh, look at these fuzzy slippers!"  
  
"No fuzzy slippers!" Rogue exclaimed, but everyone pounced on the blue bunny rabbit slippers that Jubilee had found.  
  
"Aw, come on, Rogue, they're so cute!" "They match the pajamas!" "They cover your ankles really well, too!" "Did I mention boys love fuzzy slippers?" "You've got to, Rogue, they're perfect!"   
  
Rogue gave in, and her classmates pronounced her fully-outfitted for sleeping. "Now what?" Kitty asked as they left the sleepwear section.  
  
"How about some fuzzy gloves?" Nadine teased.  
  
"How 'bout we outfit someone else!" Rogue exclaimed, bored with being the other girls' Barbie Doll.  
  
"We're all outfitted now," Kitty announced, "Let's go pick up some supplies for tonight's…festivities." With shrieks and giggles, the girls headed off into the mall.  
  
***  
  
The O-Dome Arena, same time…  
  
"MAX-IE!! MAX-IE!!" Amid the crowd's roar of excitement, Maxie the Bonecrusher threw his opponent out of the ring for the last time. The buzzer sounded and all the boys leaped to their feet, screaming at the top of their lungs. Maxie threw a chair on top of Al the Sledgehammer's motionless body, then stomped out of the ring.  
  
"Man, that was awesome!" John Allerdyce screamed into Remy LeBeau's ear.  
  
"Ya know, I'll bet even Wolverine would have a hard time beating Maxie!" Allen Corde screamed back.  
  
"Nah, Logan could beat anybody!" Bobby Drake shouted as they made their way through the frenzied throng out of the Arena.   
  
"I could take Logan!" Andy Harner said. "I could take Maxie and Al too!"  
  
"With your power, you mean? Aw hell, if we were gonna use powers, then I could take Logan!" Bobby replied, "Shoot, most of us could, as long as your power let's ya hit 'im from a distance."  
  
"No way would I let him get him get within arms reach of me! Snikt!" Allen released imaginary claws from his hands with a rather realistic sound effect.  
  
"Rogue said Logan was fighting for a living when she met him in Canada," John said. "She swore you could hear the metal clang when he hit people!"  
  
"Dang, what I wouldn't give to see him in a real brawl!" Andy exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, "He could head-butt the Sledgehammer without even getting a bruise!"  
  
"Hell, he could knock the Bonecrusher unconscious with a head-butt!" Remy agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but I could still take 'im!"  
  
"Shaddup, Bobby!"  
  
***  
  
The boys stopped by the grocery store on their way home. "Hey, it's a new cashier!" John hissed. The other boys dove behind a display as Remy carried two sixpacks of beer towards the checkout.   
  
"Hope she's as delinquent as the other guy was," whispered Bobby.  
  
"Shh! I can't hear what they're saying!"  
  
"He's putting the beer down, playin' it cool…"  
  
"Oh crap! She's looking at him weird!"  
  
"Please don't check his ID, please don't check his ID..."  
  
"She's asking him something. Damn! She wants an ID."  
  
"Talk fast, Remy!"  
  
"Come on, you can do it, Remy—why's he leaning on the register like that?"  
  
"He's trying to sweet-talk her. It's not working."  
  
"Maybe he should try speaking French!" (Snicker) "Shh!"  
  
"She's…oh boy…she's picking up the phone and giving Remy a dirty look!"  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Uh…run!" The boys bolted from the store, Remy in tow, and fled back to the mansion. "Man, the girls would've been so surprised if we'd managed to get beer to the party tonight!" Bobby groaned, punching the back of Remy's chair.  
  
"Not my fault she was a fine upstanding citizen!" Gambit complained.  
  
"We'll just have to Implement Plan B," John replied, leaning back casually.  
  
"What's Plan B?" Andy asked.  
  
Bobby exchanged a sly grin with John before saying, "You'll see."   
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
*****  
  
Feedback: Give it to me or my next story will be a Britney Spears songfic! ;-) 


	3. Part 3

Part III: The mansion, late that night…  
  
"Shhh!" (Giggle, giggle) "Close the curtains in case our resident lovebirds decide to take a late-night stroll."  
  
"Relax, Kitty, if they came within eyeshot of our window, I'd hear 'em."   
  
"Charlotte, you can hear every midnight liason from here to Lily Page's Tavern!" Kitty snorted.  
  
"No I can't, just for about a mile-and-a-half radius."   
  
"Well, keep your ears open for the Summers goon. If he catches us, we're all toast," Jubilee warned.  
  
"If ANYONE catches us, we're toast!" Kitty corrected.  
  
"No, we'd be in trouble, but not toast. Logan would just wink and say goodnight," Rogue argued.  
  
"True, Ms. Munroe would just tell us to keep the noise level down."  
  
"Ms. Grey would warn us to be quiet or Scott'll hear us and then we'll be toast," Kitty giggled.  
  
"But they're in the same room, so if she hears us, so will he," Charlotte pointed out.  
  
"And then we're toast!" (Giggle!) "Shh! How long 'till the boys get here?" Jubilee whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"It's not eleven yet," Kitty replied, looking at her watch. "Twenty more minutes."  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
(Squeal! Giggle!) "Oh crap, who's that?" (Rustle) "Charlotte, if that's a teacher, you better hide!"  
  
"Don't panic, it's just Nadine!" Charlotte exclaimed, opening the door.  
  
"Lemme in, I'm dying here!" Nadine hissed, staggering under the weight of several full grocery bags.  
  
"Whadja get?" Rogue demanded, relieving Nadine of her burdens.  
  
"I had to steal from the kitchen without being really obvious, but we've got the essentials. Chips, crackers, dip—"  
  
"—Seven layer?" Kitty begged.  
  
"We don't have any nachos! There's Ranch and cheese," Nadine replied as they continued unpacking the loot.  
  
"Oh, jackpot!" whispered Charlotte, pulling out a huge jar of honey roasted peanuts. "Won't Mr. Summers miss those?"   
  
"He likes dry roasted; Ms. Munroe bought that kind last week by mistake. He'll never notice. But he WILL notice if we don't replace this root beer by dinner tomorrow!" Jubilee warned, digging into one of the bags. "Nadine, what the hell is with this celery?"  
  
"Whoops. I was moving kind of fast. I heard Ms. Grey open her door, so I just grabbed everything and ran."  
  
Jubilee emptied the last bag onto the floor, then looked up with a mournful expression, "No Doritos?"  
  
Suddenly, Charlotte hissed, "Shhh! Mr. Summers is up!"   
  
"Oh crap!" Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue began stuffing the purloined food under the bed while Charlotte and Nadine dove for the closet.   
  
The girls were silent for several minutes until Charlotte whispered, "All clear, he just went to his office for his glasses."  
  
"Girlfriend, you're the best lookout this student body ever had," Jubilee declared.  
  
"You mean 'listen-out?'" Nadine replied, coming out of the closet. "Thank God for those supernatural ears!"  
  
"Hey, Nadine, you and John are going to be the hit of the party tonight!" Rogue exclaimed. "We've got marshmallows!"  
  
"Here come the boys," Charlotte announced, a few seconds before the girls heard the shuffle of tiptoed steps down the hall.  
  
Knockknockknock! "Psst! It's us!"  
  
Nadine opened the door, "You guys sounded like a herd of mustangs coming down the hall! You probably woke up the whole house!"  
  
"Babe, you know you're glad to see us!" John teased, grabbing Nadine around the waist and shoving her out of the doorway so the other boys could come in. "Evenin' ladies!"  
  
"Wussup!" "Hey girls!" "Nice pajamas, Rogue!" "How's it goin', girlfriends!" "Happy to see us?" "Let the good times roll!" "This is better than Mardi Gras!"  
  
"Nobody's flashing in here, Remy!" "Hey guys!" "Get in here and shut the door before someone hears you!" "Hey, Bobby, I require your services!"  
  
"Well, since you asked!" Bobby sauntered over to Kitty with an unmistakable leer.  
  
"I need ice for the soda, you pervert!"  
  
"My idea was more fun!" Bobby replied, but he generated a bucket of ice for the drinks. "We tried to get beer, but the lady at the grocery store carded Remy."  
  
"Aw, I was looking forward to that!" Charlotte said in dismay.  
  
John said thoughtfully, "I know Logan keeps a stash somewhere in the mansion. I just don't know where." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Rogue.  
  
She rocked back on her heels, "No way am I sneaking around campus to steal you some of Logan's beer!"  
  
"Hey Rogue, cute bunny slippers!" Bobby exclaimed, and Rogue's feet became the center of the boys' attention. "Ooh, they're fuzzy! I LOVE fuzzy slippers!"  
  
"So what're we gonna do first?" John asked as everyone found themselves a place to settle on beds and floor.  
  
"Cards?"   
  
"Gin Rummy!"   
  
"I brought poker chips!"   
  
"Yahtzee!"   
  
"There's only four dice, Allen!"  
  
"Sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll!"  
  
"Wow, Bobby, the three subjects you're an expert in!"  
  
"Sex, lies, and chocolate!"  
  
"We haven't got any chocolate!"  
  
"We have Hershey kisses!"  
  
"I'd rather get real kisses!"  
  
"Want a kiss from me, Remy?"  
  
"I'll kiss your bunny slippers, Rogue."  
  
"Questions!"  
  
"Truth or dare!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
*****  
  
Feedback?: Yes! YES! YYYYYEEEEESSSS!!! (No, that wasn't an Herbal Essences commercial, that was a request for feedback.) 


	4. Part 4

Part IV: The mansion, about midnight…  
  
"Okay, Truth or Dare it is, who's going first?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Long pause. Everyone looked at each other apprehensively. "I'll go first!" Allen exclaimed too loudly.  
  
"Shh! Okay, go!"   
  
"Hmmm. Charlotte, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh-oh, here it comes."  
  
"Shut up, Bobby. Truth, Allen."  
  
"How many people can you hear getting it on within a mile radius?" (Giggle, squeal!) "Shhh!"  
  
"Aw, hell, how did I guess?"  
  
"Answer the question, girlfriend!" John said gleefully.  
  
"Shh. Let me concentrate!" Charlotte shut her eyes.  
  
"Is it really hard?" Rogue asked.  
  
"About as easy as picking out the sound of one flute from a symphony. You've just gotta know what you're listening for."   
  
"And what exactly ARE you listening for?" Kitty asked wickedly.  
  
"Yes, yes, yeeeeesssss!" Jubilee yanked Bobby backwards onto her bed.  
  
"Shut up, both of you—ah!" Charlotte opened her eyes.  
  
"She said 'ah!' That was promising!" Bobby and Jube sat up again.  
  
Charlotte grinned sheepishly, "Just one couple." She turned pink.  
  
For a minute, the other students failed to grasp her meaning, then Jubilee gasped, "Ooooh myyy Godd! They're not!"  
  
"Ooh la la!" Remy said.  
  
"I didn't say—" Charlotte began.  
  
"—You wouldn't blush if it wasn't a certain pair of lovebirds we all know!" squealed Rogue, falling over laughing.  
  
"Hey, Char, how often do you listen in?" John wanted to know.  
  
"It's not my turn anymore!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Well, it is, but I get to do the asking."  
  
"Ask away," Kitty said.  
  
"Truth or dare, Andy!"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ooh, now she's gonna make ya an offa ya can't refuse!" John said in his Al Capone voice.  
  
"John, did anyone ever tell you you're the king of corny?"   
  
"Ya wanna light my fire, Nadine?"  
  
"It'd take a bigger blowtorch than you've got—"  
  
"—John, Nadine, be quiet. What can I dare Andy with?" Charlotte appealed to the group for help.  
  
"Well, Tremor's got to shake something up," Kitty murmured, wracking her brains.  
  
"How 'bout shakin' up a certain BED!!" Jubilee crowed.  
  
Gasps, squeals, and giggles erupted, "Shh!"  
  
"That bed's already shaking!"  
  
"Allen, I did NOT need that picture!" Rogue said.  
  
"I like Jube's idea!" Nadine said. "And Charlotte can listen in and tell us if they notice or not!"  
  
"That's SO sick!" Kitty had her hands on both sides of her head. "I like it!"  
  
"But they'll know it's me! I'm the only one who can—"  
  
"—Remember that time when you had a bad dream and you shook the whole house?" Bobby asked. "There's your insurance, but I bet they'll be too surPRISED," he winked nastily, "to make the connection."  
  
"Oh jeez."  
  
"DO it, Andy! Consider yourself dared!" Charlotte ordered.  
  
Andy put his hands on the floor and stared at them intently. In the "party room" no one observed a change, but in the Summers-Grey bedroom, the occupants of the bed were rudely interrupted from their…entertainment…by a sudden jolt. Charlotte had sworn that she wouldn't listen in, but her face gave her away, and all the kids hissed, "Well?!"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don't tell us you weren't listening, I saw you grin!" Jubilee shrieked.  
  
"Shhh! Jube! Alright, alright!" Charlotte grinned wickedly. "They most certainly felt it!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well…Ms. Grey ended up on the floor and Cyclops just said, 'Sorry.'" The room erupted into squeals and howls of laughter and frantic shushing by the cooler heads.  
  
"Do they know it was me, Char?"   
  
"Andy, I'm not butting in again—"  
  
"—Please? It's my ass on the line for this one!"  
  
"Wait a sec. I…think they've already forgotten."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Woohoo! Okay, Andy, your turn. Pick somebody," Nadine said.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Jubilee."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
"No, I have mad passionate sex with a complete stranger every Tuesday during the evening rush hour on I-90."  
  
"Mm. Kinky. I take it that means yes."  
  
"Duh, Bobby!"  
  
"Your turn, Chica!"  
  
"Ooh, Allen, that Spanish is such a turn-on!" said Remy.  
  
"Get the hell away from me, you crazy Cajun!"  
  
"Truth or dare, Bobby!" Jubilee said, raising her voice.  
  
"Ssh!"  
  
"Dare. No, truth! Dare-tru-no, dare!"  
  
"You sure about that, sugah, we don't want ya to rush into anything!" Rogue said, rolling her eyes and flopping backwards onto her bed.  
  
"Dare, it is," Bobby said, banging a mock-gavel on Jubilee's desk.  
  
"Make a dirty ice sculpture."  
  
"Dirty as in dusty or dirty as in nas-tey?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Nas-tey!"  
  
"On the front lawn!" Remy exclaimed, then had to shush the hysterically giggling girls.  
  
"Uh, no, they might not recognize Andy's little bedquake, but my signature's a little too easy to identify."   
  
"Right here's fine, Nadine can dry it up," Rogue suggested.  
  
"Actually, with Nadine's assistance, I could get pretty detailed!"   
  
"Shall we make it a double-dare of a different sort?" Nadine asked.  
  
"Go for it! How 'bout a self-portrait?" Andy said.  
  
"How about a portrait of Andy's prank!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"That's dis-GUS-ting!"  
  
"Oh, PUH-leeze!"  
  
"Y'all are wimps!"   
  
"Good God, is Rogue actually speaking in favor of that one?" Nadine exclaimed.  
  
"I got it, I got it!" Bobby said. "My muse has spoken, stand back, everyone!" He whispered something to Nadine, who giggled, then he got to work. He built a strangely shaped mound of ice into an oddly-curved lump, then Nadine took over. "Take it away, Firefly!"  
  
Nadine generated a tiny flame from her fingertip that grew into a blowtorch-like blast that carved the ice into the shape Bobby wanted. At one point, she cut too close and one of the lumps fell off. "OW!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh, I think I'm going to pass out." Allen covered his eyes.  
  
"God, Nadine, have some respect!" John pleaded.  
  
Nadine glared at all of them, then smiled wickedly at her flaming finger. "Ooh, my God, she's going to pull a Lorena Bobbitt on us!" Andy exclaimed, holding up his hands in horror.  
  
"Oh no, I'm much more creative than that."  
  
Remy smiled, "There is something soo sexy about this sadistic mademoiselle!" Nadine made a few choice gouges in the sculpture. Remy recoiled, "Mon dieu!"  
  
"Bobby, for the love of God, fix it before I'm scarred for life just looking at it!" John demanded.  
  
"Okay, Nadine, step aside," Bobby repaired the sculpture carefully. "Better?"  
  
"Much," the boys agreed.  
  
"Tah-dah! My masterpiece!" Bobby said in a fake-sounding French accent. Remy made a face.  
  
Nadine suddenly grinned, reached around Bobby, and tapped one finger against the sculpture. Her skin began glowing, and the sculpture slowly began to melt. "Oooh, I can't watch!" Andy dove behind Rogue's bed.  
  
She melted the whole thing and evaporated up the water, "There, no mess. Whose turn is it?"  
  
"Ugh!"   
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
*****  
  
Feedback: Think of all the blood, sweat, and tears that went into creating this story. The least you can do is tell me whether or not it sucks! 


	5. Part 5

Part V: The Mansion, about 2 a.m…  
  
"Is the cream soda cold yet?" John demanded.  
  
"Just pour it on some ice, you dweeb!"  
  
"Who're you calling a dweeb, Kitty? Every cream soda purist knows you don't pour it on ice."  
  
"Seeing as you're the ONLY cream soda purist, I suppose that's true. Besides, it's root beer that you don't pour on—"  
  
"Enough arguing about how to serve the dang drinks!" Nadine exclaimed.  
  
"Rogue, break open that bag of marshmellies," Andy ordered.  
  
"John, come here and toast this marshmallow for me."  
  
"Nadine, chere, would you be good enough to use that little flame of yours for something more constructive than that artistic endeavor?"  
  
"If it has something to do with bodily functions, count me out."  
  
"Please, you wound me!" Remy pressed his hand against his chest. "I only wanted a toasted marshmallow, petite!"  
  
"Oh, well, that's okay then."   
  
"OW!!! John, watch where you're torchin'!"  
  
"Sorry, Rogue. Did I burn you?"  
  
"No, sugah, I'm just tryin' to get a tan. Nadine, I need a competent roaster!"  
  
"Coming right up, get in line behind Remy."  
  
"Hey, are you insulting my toasting prowess?"  
  
"You toasted my ankle AND my new slippers pretty dang well!"  
  
"Oh NO!" Everyone began rushing over in horror. "Not the fuzzy bunny-rabbit slippers!"  
  
"Look at that; her left bunny has all the blue fur singed off his ear!" Bobby told John accusingly.  
  
"Get that bunny a band-aid!" Kitty commanded.  
  
"Where's Logan when we need him?"  
  
"Sorry, as far as I know there aren't any mutants with fuzz-growing powers," Jubilee snickered, but she produced a band-aid which she promptly wrapped around the ear of Rogue's bunny. "There, all better!"  
  
"Here's to the bunny slipper vet!" Nadine hollered, raising her glass.  
  
"Ssh!" (Clink, clink)  
  
"To the bunny slippers!" (clink!)  
  
"To the Ice Sculpture!"   
  
"I refuse to toast that!"  
  
"Have it your way, Allen."  
  
"Ya know, slipper girl," Allen leaned flirtatiously towards Rogue. "I'd REALLY like some real beer!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"No, forget it."  
  
"Roguey…"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Aw, slipper-baby—"  
  
"Slipper-whatty? Bobby, pull your lower lip back in your mouth! No! No! Puppy-dog eyes do not work on me, Andy! I said—John! Stop that! Someone's gonna get hurt, now cut that—"  
  
"This is Plan B, guys! Blanket!" Andy and Allen threw a blanket over Rogue, pinning her down underneath while Bobby and John took up the grim task of tickle torture.  
  
"Auugh! Help! Help! Nadine! Kitty, Jube, somebody—haha! Stop that—eeee! You—ah!—you big—heeheehee—TWERPS!!! Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
Jubilee, Kitty, Charlotte, and Nadine were laughing so hard that they couldn't come to Rogue's rescue, but Jubilee finally began shushing the others frantically, "Okay" (giggle) "guys, enough of that, we're gonna get in so much trouble if somebody hears us."  
  
"Everybody shut up!" Charlotte paused, listening intently.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Just someone going to the bathroom," they looked at her expectantly. "What, you want details?"  
  
"No, just who," John said nervously.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Whew! Rogue, can you breathe?"   
  
"Dang it, Bobby, lemme out from under this thing!"  
  
"Not till you promise to get us some beer, sugah!"   
  
"Now I'm gonna kick your butt!"  
  
"Kick away, bunny feet!"  
  
"BOBBY!!!" (Shriek!)  
  
"Sshh! Bobby, let the girl out!" Nadine ordered.  
  
"I want my beer—"  
  
"Bobby, if you don't let her out, I'll do to you what I did to your sculpture."  
  
He let her out.   
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
*****  
  
Feedback: Pwetty pweese? (Picture me making puppy-dog eyes at you.) 


	6. Part 6

Part VI: The Mansion, around 3:30 a.m…  
  
"So whatcha wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, dude, whaddaya wanna do?"  
  
"Dude, hahahahaha!"  
  
"SSh! It's not that funny, Rogue!"  
  
"Yes it is, Dude!" Rogue was laughing and pointing helplessly at Bobby.  
  
"Jeez, Rogue doesn't need beer, caffeine makes her crazy enough!" John commented.  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Let's have a sing-along!"  
  
"That'd be too loud, Charlotte."  
  
"Question: Kitty?"  
  
"What, Jube?"  
  
"Who's cuter, Logan or Mr. Summers?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ssh!" (giggle, rustle, crunch) "Pass the cheetohs."  
  
"Who's cuter?"  
  
"Oh hell, Mr. Summers is, hands down!" Charlotte said.  
  
"What?! You're outta your mind!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what would we expect from someone who's literally got Logan on the brain?" (Grooooaaaaaan) "Okay, did that qualify me as the King of Corny, Nadine?"  
  
"That made you the God of Corny, John, and I think it's Mr. Summers!"  
  
"No, I like Logan," Jubilee argued.  
  
"Okay, we got two for Logan, two for Mr. Summers, what about you, Kitty?"  
  
"Well…I don't know…Mr. Summers is, like, the poster boy for the word 'fine,' but Logan's just so damn sexy…it's apples and oranges, they're too different!"  
  
"Mr. Summers has wonderful lips!" Nadine commented.  
  
"Logan has such a great—"  
  
"—WAIT a minute, this conversation has gone far enough!" Bobby exclaimed, throwing out his hands. "We don't wanna hear your opinion of his, um…"  
  
Jubilee glared at Bobby, "I was going to say his nose, but now that you mention it, THAT isn't too bad either!"  
  
"No, Logan is, um, very nice in that department. Not that Mr. Summers doesn't have a gorgeous bod, either," Rogue conceded. "Oh, and that jaw! When Cyclops grits his teeth and his jaw squares up, I just wanna—"  
  
"CHANGE the subject!"   
  
"Shut up, John, we're trying to drool!"  
  
"When the hell have you ever seen Cyclops grit his teeth?" Andy demanded.  
  
"Whenever Logan's in the room with Jean?" Allen suggested wickedly.  
  
"Hahahahaha—shhhh!"  
  
"Actually, when he broke his arm during that mission last fall. It must've hurt everytime he took a step, but all he did was grit his teeth and walk down to the infirmary!" Kitty recalled. "I hope I'm half that brave!"  
  
"Oh, that wasn't bravery; he only grits his teeth when he's mad," Jubilee said, then spilled a bottle of Sprite. "Crap."  
  
"Do you girls just spend all your time checking out Mr. Summers' jaw?" John demanded.  
  
"When he's teaching class, I do," Nadine replied, waggling her eyebrows at the other girls. "When he's not facing us, I'm lookin' at somethin' else!"  
  
"Oooh yes!" Jubilee exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going to be sick."   
  
"Shut up, Bobby," Kitty said.  
  
"Whaddaya mean, shut up? You're supposed to be saying which one of US is the hottest!" Bobby exclaimed, a wounded expression on his face.   
  
Jubilee snorted, "Oh, puh-leeze."  
  
"And how the hell do you know Mr. Summers grits his teeth when he's mad?"  
  
"He does it at you a lot," Kitty replied. "Oh, and when Logan does that thing he does with his—"  
  
"'You'" (clap-clap, clap) "'Doin' that thing you do. Breakin' my heart into a million pieces, like you always doooo!'" Andy rarely resisted the chance to break into song.  
  
(Giggle, giggle, squeal!)  
  
"'Cause it hurts me so just to see you go, around with someone new! And if I know you—'"  
  
  
  
"Hey, do one we all know!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
Charlotte grinned and began, "'I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, ya gotta rub me the—"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Shh!" (Giggle!) "No screaming, no matter how much…whats-her-name annoys you!" Jubilee said, shoving John.  
  
"She sucks!" John exclaimed, making a loud gagging sound.  
  
"Ssh! Someone'll hear us! Sing something else!"  
  
"OH! I got it! Row-row-row your—"  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
(Giggle! SHRIEK!) "HEY! How about…"  
  
***  
  
As Scott Summers slowly fought back to consciousness, his first thought was that something had caused the bed to shake again. What appeared at first to be a low, distant rumble turned out to be a rhythmic pounding. He sat up and listened. Jean stirred, then sat up beside him. "What on Earth are they doing?" he muttered to her.  
  
Scott and Jean got up and headed down the hall to meet Storm and Logan coming from the opposite direction. They followed the increasingly loud pounding until they wound up outside Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue's room. They stared at each other in confused surprise at the racket from inside.  
  
Stomp-stomp, CLAP!! Stomp-stomp, CLAP!! "We will, we will ROCK YOU!!!" THUD!! Stomp-stomp, CLAP!! "WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!!!"  
  
Jean rubbed her eyes frantically, wondering if this was still a dream. In disbelief, Scott turned to Ororo, "What time is it?"  
  
She glanced at her watch, "Four a.m."  
  
Logan gaped for a moment, glanced at his own watch, then slowly began to grin.  
  
Stomp-stomp, CLAP!! Stomp-stomp, CLAP!! "WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!!!" THUD!! Stomp-stomp-shriek! "WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!!!" THUD!!  
  
Scott finally managed to shake his brain out of the fog it was in, and, gritting his teeth, he reached for the door. Storm's hand stopped him. He opened his mouth but she frantically put a finger to her lips. He stared in confusion and she grinned, then stepped back. Scott watched as her eyes turned white, and, slowly, he too began to grin.  
  
Inside the room, the party was in full swing. Stomp-stomp, CLAP!! Stomp-stomp, CLAP!! "WEEEE WILLLL, WEEE WILLL ROCK YOU!!!" THUD!!! Stomp-stomp, CLAP!! "WEEEEE WILLLLL, WEEEEE WILLLL ROCK YOU!!—  
  
—CRACK!! BOOM-BOOM, CRASH!! A surprisingly rhythmic and loud rumble of thunder crashed directly over the mansion, bringing the sing-along to an abrupt halt.  
  
BOOM-BOOM, CRASH!! "Whoa! Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
Remy glanced out the window and broke a sweat, "Uh, mes amis, it is perfectly clear out there!"  
  
"Oh my God," Kitty gasped.  
  
"I, uh, think that's Ms. Monroe's way of telling us to shut the hell up and go to bed right now," Nadine murmured.  
  
"Let's do that," John suggested.  
  
"Yes," Allen agreed.  
  
"Okay," Rogue added.   
  
The illegal guests made a dash for the door, throwing it open only to discover…"OOH!! Uh, hi, Mr. Summers!" Bobby squeaked.  
  
Kitty, standing next to Jubilee inside their room, glanced around at the purloined food and melting ice that littered the floor. Then she looked at Mr. Summers. "Is he gritting his teeth?" Jubilee whispered.  
  
"Yep."  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's Note: If you wish it, there are more stories concerning the Slumber Party Crowd that I would be delighted to post. Please feel free to express your opinion on the subject in reviews. Every vote counts! 


End file.
